She notices me
by ShizukaR
Summary: Yandere-chan has been more worried with her relationship with Pippi Osu than in killing her rival Kokona Haruka. But Info-chan won't accept a week without bad news for the newspaper. Warning: yuri. Previous to the August 15th 2015 build.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to YandereDev.

"Let's go home together, Yandere-chan" Pippi Osu said to her friend.

"Huh?" she said, turning round. "I'm sorry, Pippi, I can't go today. I still have work to do at school".

"Work? Which work?" she asked.

"Nothing important. I'll catch you later, fine?" Yandere-chan said, walking inside the building.

Everywhere would be empty then, and it would be a place without bothers for the job the Yandere would do. She walked quickly towards the infirmary, and luckily the nurse was still inside there.

Without knocking, Yandere-chan entered, and the woman turned around to see her. She looked surprised because of the late visit. Anyways, she got up her seat, and then was where she started her plan.

She quickly took her scissors from her skirt, and she nailed them in the woman's neck without trouble. The nurse's body laid down on the floor, which the Yandere dragged to a trash container t the back of the school. She dissimulated it putting a few trash bags over it.

"Fucking cradle robber" she whispered to herself, cleaning the blood off her cold fingers. "Senpai would never date a dead woman".

It took a while to clean all the spilled blood, but nothing interrupted her weekly euphoria moment.

She went outside school with a dissimulated psycho smile in her lifeless face. Another week, another eliminated rival.

.

.

.

 **A week later**

"Recent serial murders have been attacking Akademi Academy. Latest info in page 12" said in the cover of the newspaper Pippi Osu held in her hands.

"Did you already know this, Yandere-chan?" she asked her club mate, who had rushed to enter the computer room. Classes were over, and she had been waiting for her for the videogames club activities. The computers were a bit slow, so she started reading a copy of the newspaper which was on the computer room before.

"About that? Info-chan already took care of spreading the news around school", Yandere-chan said, sitting in front of one of the computers near Pippi.

"It bothers me there is so much information but no one knows the murderer", she commented while browsing the pages.

"It looks like they took care well of the evidence…" she said, hiding a smile. Of course, she had personally taken care of eliminating every trace of evidence of the homicides she had committed those weeks. What would she do if they discovered she was the one who eliminated so many students in a row? They would expel her, they'd send them to jail, or worse, Senpai would see her as a mad woman. This last point was the wort of all alternatives. Having to plan each and every move meticulously had caused her a lot of stress the first days, so Info-chan recommended her to enter some club, to dissimulate and to get rid of it. Then, she was there with Pippi Osu, the only member of the videogame club.

"Which would be their mobile?" she asked. "They can't kill so many people just because".

"All those girls tried to get closer to Senpai someway" Yandere-chan said. " I suppose they want no one to go near him…"

"I don't get it, who'd be capable of killing someone because of that…?" she asked again. "Would you do it, Yandere-chan?"

"Huh? Me? O-of course not" she said, trying to convince her. "I could never do something like that, even if I like Senpai…"

"Oh, do you like Senpai?" Pippi said, sounding a bit aloof.

"I-if Senpai…? Well, a bit, yeah" Yandere-chan answered, trying to dissimulate. She already knew the pink haired girl didn't like him; Info-chan had assured her. Otherwise, she'd have already taken part of the corpse's ashes pile of the school's incinerator.

"I didn't know you liked someone" she said as she turned on her computer screen.

"I think I would do anything for him to notice me…" she added. "But nothing of that kind. I wouldn't kill just for that".

"Oh" Pippi seemed a bit frustrated, but her friend didn't seem to notice. "Oh, it already logged in. Did you practice since the last time we played?"

"I swear I tried… I still can't go past the one star levels" she answered, a bit gloomy. "You know, my PC is a bit slow…"

"You never told me the model" Pippi answered.

"An old one, I don't know" And I only use it to keep my Senpai pictures, and Info-chan's, she added for herself.

"Just an old PC? And you call yourself a videogame club's member?" the pink haired commented laughing.

"I have never been good at videogames… I thought you could help me a bit" she answered shyly.

"I didn't mean it" she clarified. "You're pretty good even if you have started just a month ago. But really? An old computer? Not even the OS?"

"I don't use it quite much…"

"It's fine, today we are going to keep going with osu. Or do you want any other game?" Pippi asked.

"Uh… can we play Tetris? At least I'm good with that one…"

"Ha ha, ok then. I'll choose another later, fine?"

They both played in their PC's, and forgot about the murders for a while. After playing Tetris, they started a co-op osu match. Anyways, after about 45 of playing, Pippi's phone started to ring.

"Hi? Oh, mum? I'm at school right now… oh, right. I forgot it… fine, right now… no, I'll walk. Bye" She turned to Yandere-chan.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Excuse me, I'll have to leave. Dentist" Pippi said in a rush. "I'll send you a message later. See you".

She took her stuff and ran outside quickly, without letting the Yandere answer. "That's weird", she thought, turning her face back to the screen, "she doesn't rush like that when we go home together… I'm sure this is something urgen".

Yandere-chan clicked the game's "Return" button, but as soon as she tried to continue with the song, it was a matter of seconds the GAME OVER screen appeared. "The real question is, how does she expect me to solve this map by myself…?"

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first yuri fanfic, from YanSim, and I finally could write more than four chapters of it *-* I know this ship is not really famous, but I LOVE IT, and the hype made me do this fanfic. Enjoy, I want to know if there are more special fans like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Yandere-chan could watch Senpai that morning. On Wednesday, there was a horribly cold weather, and to top it all, they still had to wear the summer uniform. Still, she had woken up early to watch him from the distance while walking to school.

"I could be like this all day…" she thought, smiling while she hid behind a tree. She stood there for a long time before the students started arriving. "He is so perfect; is face, his hair, his-"

"Good morning, Yandere-chan" Pippi said, distracting her from her thoughts.

"O-oh, Pippi-chan, good morning…"

"Distracted?" she asked.

"Look at him", she said, looking dreamingly at Senpai, "isn't he gorgeous?"

"Oh, sure", Pippi said, with some disdain. "We must get to class".

"… Wh-what time is it….?" Yandere-chan asked.

"Almost eight o'clock. Hurry up or we'll be late" she added, running to her classroom.

"P-pippi-chan, wait…!" They rushed together to the building.

"Today is a really cold day, isn't it?" she commented.

"Yes, and it's still summer…"

"We're lucky there is an air conditioner in our classrooms; otherwise it'd be worse…" she answered before the bell rang. "I have to go to my classroom".

"I'll go with you" Yandere-chan said.

"No, it's fine, you'll be late if you come" Before her friend could answer, Pippi started running upstairs to the second floor, leaving her alone.

"What's up with her…?" she thought. "Yesterday we went together… yes, I was late, but she didn't worry about that. I think she was really glad of going with me… Is she trying to avoid me? She didn't say goodbye yesterday…"

"Eh, excuse me, are you going in?" a green-haired girl asked her.

"A-ah? Oh, right, I should go inside…" she said. "I shouldn't get distracted… But I think it's important, I mean, Pippi is like my only friend… I don't think Info-chan counts."

"Yandere-san, please, wake up" the teacher said. "It's not daydreaming time".

"A-ah…! I'm sorry…" she stuttered.

"Focus in my class, not in the window, please. Now, as I was saying…"

Hours passed and morning classes finished. Luckily, she could take Pippi away from her head, until she looked for her at lunchtime. They usually saw each other at the rooftop, but, with that weather, no one was going to go there.

After going to the third floor, she tried to see her but she couldn't find her anywhere.

"How strange, did she go to the computer room…?" Yandere-chan thought, looking at every place. She went downstairs again, and walking through the halls she found a black and short-haired girl in front of her, walking towards the computer lab.

"Pippi-chan?" she called.

"Oh, Yandere-chan" she answered, turning around to see her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? I looked for you in your classroom and you weren't there" the Yandere asked, worried.

"Well, it's a bit obvious we are not going to have lunch at the rooftop… So I thought about having lunch at the computer lab" she added quickly.

"Are you sure we can have lunch at the computer lab?"

"I have my methods. I can use an empty table and clean it, and no one will notice" Pippi said before heading again to the lab.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yandere-chan ran behind before she shut the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Pippi answered, almost sounding aloof. "What are you having for lunch?"

"Some instant ramen I took from yesterday's dinner. Do you want some?" she said.

"No, thanks, I brought rice" she said while sitting in one of the desks.

"Well, fine…" Yandere-chan said, sitting next to her. "What's up with Pippi? We always share our lunches…" she thought.

During lunch both were really quiet, which surprised the Yandere even more. Pippi and she used to chat a lot, but that day the gamer looked like she was trying to avoid her at all costs. Finally the lunchtime bell ringed, and Pippi got up quickly.

"Laters" she said before leaving. "I must go to class. See you in the afternoon"

"Wait-"the black haired girl couldn't stop her either then. She just took her stuff and walked towards her classroom, feeling a bit sad since whe didn't get to spy Senpai at lunch.

Classes went by without inconvenient, except for Yandere-chan's mind, which was worried because of her friend's behavior. It took her by surprise when the bell rang, and then she walked outside her classroom to see Pippi at the computer lab for the videogames club gathering.

When Yandere-chan arrived, she found her showing her back to the door, using the last computer of the room, behind the others. She looked really concentrated in winning her osu match, but when the Yandere walked towards her, she saw one of those Game Over signs she saw so often while she played.

"You lost with an easy map…?" she asked, worried, while Pippi looked at the screen.

"It looks I woke up as a noob…" the gamer commented, frowning. "Oh, Yandere-chan. I didn't see you enter."

"Are you okay, Pippi?" she asked again.

"I'm fine" she said, a bit moody. "I just had a bad day at osu… What do you want to play today?"

"Come on, I'm sure you'll get better" she smiled. "We can practice osu"

"As you want. I'll see if I can pass a map…"

Yandere-chan waited for her friend to turn on her PC as she always did, but instead she kept playing on hers, so she had to do so, although she wasn't used to it. Usually her computer was ready before she arrived. "What the hell is up with her?" she wondered, again.

That day was the first one she won Pippi in a multiplayer match. They usually played co-op matches, but sometimes Yandere-chan liked proving herself playing against her. She never won any rank higher than a C or a D, and besides she hardly ever finished the map. Anyways, that afternoon she lasted more than Pippi, and it alarmed her even more than before.

"Oh, congratulations", the gamer said, clearly disappointed with herself. It was already the fifth round and even then she couldn't even make a good combo.

"I've never won before…" she commented, surprised.

"I don't want to play anymore…" Pippi answered while leaning on the keyboard. "Play by yourself if you want to…"

"Come on, you could last longer in this match. I'm sure you'll do it" Yandere-chan said, trying to cheer her up.

"… Oh, it's fine" she whispered. "Choose the map."

Right after saying that, a strong thunder rumbled in the computer lab, making Yandere-chan scream a little. Next, the lights went out.


	3. Chapter 3

"... Damn it..." Pippi said, looking at the screen in front of her. It was black, just like all the computer room.

"I think the lights went out…" Yandere-chan added while observing around her with fear. The rain falling was heard from the windows, and the air conditioner went out too. Since it, it started getting cold inside there.

"It looks like today's session is canceled" she answered. "I'll go home".

The pink haired girl was about to leave, but Yandere-chan grabbed her wrist before she could walk outside the room.

"Pippi-chan, you can't go home now, it's storming outside…"

"But we can't stay at school either" she commented.

"I-I'm not going to leave this place" Yandere-chan stuttered. "Please, Pippi, I don't want to be alone… stay with me…"

"… Ah, it's fine. I'll stay here" she answered, turning to the Yandere and sitting down on the chair next to her. "It's starting to get cold…"

"T-the air conditioner turned off…" she commented. "T-these clothes don't keep me warm at all…"

"If I was at home I could still play osu" she whispered. "Water can get in here any time…"

"A-at least I'm with you" Yandere-chan said before wrapping her arms around herself. "I-it's really cold, could you hug me…?"

"Whatever" Pippi tried to lean on her friend to hug her, but both of them were distanced by their chairs, so they could fall on each other at any moment. She turned back. "I can't hug you this way, we are not balanced"

"I see…" she answered, still shivering. "Can I sit on your lap…?" she asked shyly.

"Ah?" she asked, confused. "Why?"

"Y-you could hug me and we wouldn't fall".

"Fine. Sit down".

Yandere-chan got up her seat to sit on the pink haired girl, who had accommodated on the chair. The black haired girl raped her arms around her neck. Meanwhile, Pippi didn't even hug her back.

"Hug me, p-please" she asked.

"Oh, right" she said before hugging her waist.

"Why are you so aloof with me…?" Yandere-chan asked.

"Aloof? What are you talking about?" she said, sounding indifferent.

"Yesterday you weren't like that, Pippi…" she answered. "A-are we not friends anymore or something…?"

"Oh, about that. Well…"

"Besides, you are playing osu terribly, and it's your favourite game…" she interrupted her. "Tell me if something is wrong, fine…?"

"Really, I'm ok. Don't worry about me" Pippi said before kissing her forehead to dissimulate. After that she observed the rain from the window, which was falling even stronger than before. A lighting reflected over them, and then a thunder sounded inside the building, scaring Yandere-chan and making her hug Pippi with more force.

"R-rain won't stop within much…" she said shivering.

"What time is it?" Pippi asked herself, looking at one of her wrists, noticing she didn't have a watch.

"S-school clocks must have stopped… I think we'll have to stay here for a while…"

"I'd have to call my parents" she commented. "But there is no phone…Would yours mind you stood all night at school?"

"Don't worry" Yandere-chan answered. "They left home more than a month ago, they won't come back soon…"

"Ah? Why did they leave?"

"They job" she said quickly. "T-they left because of their job"

"I see" Pippi said. She tried to move her leg as a reflex, and she felt an annoying tingle in the tip of her foot. "Could you get off e, please? My leg started tingling.

"B-but I'm cold…" Yandere-chan stuttered. "Can I keep hugging you…?"

"Let me think… there are beds at the infirmary, right?" she thought out loud.

"Uh huh…"

"We could cover with that until the rain stops. The nurse might already have left…" Pippi added. "Let's go down there since we won't be cold. What do you think?"

"F-fine…" Yandere-chan said before standing up from Pippi's lap and walking towards the door next to her. "Pippi, it's so d-dark out here… can I hold your hand…?"

"Huh? Sure" she said, lending her hand. Both of them walked downstairs while trying to follow the walls because of the poor light. After a few falls, they arrived to the infirmary, which luckily hadn't closed before. Anyways, the nurse wasn't there.

Windows also reflected the rain drops and the lightings, but it wasn't as cold as the upper floor. Both of them were covered by blankets, which, although being thin, were better than nothing.

"Can we sleep together…?" Yandere-chan asked just after they sat on the mattress. "W-we'll be warm if we sleep like that…"

"Yeah" she answered, making her room in the small bed. Both of them were practically glued, and after a while they started relaxing.

"I-I really love you, Pippi-chan…"the Yandere said, accommodating her head over the pillow. "You're my best friend…"

"I love you too" she said, as if she spitted it. A few minutes after, both of them fell asleep. But Yandere-chan couldn't see the only tear which came from Pippi's lime green eye, making her locks and her pillow wet. "I love you too…"


	4. Chapter 4

That morning, both girls woke up early because of the sun beams which entered in the infirmary's picture windows. Light came back, and Yandere-chan woke up confused when she noticed where she was.

"Pippi…?" she wondered, seeing the girl next to her.

"Ah…? Oh, Yandere-chan? What are you doing in my bedroom…? This is comfier than the PC's keyboard…" she said, still asleep.

"I have no idea… Wait, this is your house?" she added while trying to get out of bed. "This looks more like the infirmary…"

"Are we at school…?" Pippi asked, stretching after getting out of bed.

"I suppose, it looks like we slept during all the afternoon… and all the night" she answered.

Yandere-chan got up, and Pippi followed her. Both of them walked out of the infirmary and walked towards the school's main hall, where all the lockers were.

"I'm hungry…" the Yandere limited to say as she walked. "Do you have food?"

"I ate all of eat at yesterday's lunch" she answered. "Isn't now too early? We could go out from school for a while and then come back when we have to attend class…"

"Such a good idea, Pippi-chan" Yandere-chan said. "Let's hurry up, I'm so hungry…"

"Do you have money?" she asked, putting her hand inside her pockets.

"I think I have a few yen inside my shoe" she said as she took of her sock. "Yep. Let's go"

After walking in the city a few blocks, they entered a convenience store in which they had breakfast, and they could see the time. It was half past six in the morning, a lot before the school's start time. They also bought their lunches then, otherwise they'd be hungry at lunch too.

The girls took their time to go back to Akademi, and when they reached there a big crowd of students were already at the door, including Senpai.

"Oh, look" Pippi said. "Your dear Senpai has arrived…"

"Where is he?" Yandere-chan asked, looking for him in every place in front of the school gates. She finally found him, but when she saw him the girl didn't feel the same emotion she felt every time she saw him. He was seen as just another guy, like someone who was there just to figure.

Both girls had arrived to the school's main hall again, but when they stopped in front of the lockers, Pippi walked upstairs to the floor where the computer lab was.

"Pippi, where are you going?" Yandere-chan asked when she saw her leaving.

"I'll see you at lunch. I'm going to play some osu" she said, still walking.

"I'll go with you"

"It's ok, you don't have to follow me, I just have to practice on my own a bit"

"But I like watching you play" she added, walking up behind her.

"… Oh, it's ok. Let's go together" Pippi stopped to wait for her friend. Suddenly, Yandere-chan's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me, I have a phone call" she said before taking her phone and check the caller ID. "Info-chan…" she thought. "Go upstairs, I'll reach you later."

She stood between the floors, and accepted the call from the newspaper's chief editor.

"Good morning, Yandere-chan" she saluted her. Her tone was different from usual, from the sick smile she always had. "You know which date is today, don't you?"

"Hi" she answered. "Thursday, I think"

"Exactly. Today is Thursday" Info-chan said. "There is only a day before Kokona-chan confesses to your beloved Senpai, in case you didn't notice"

Yandere-chan froze on her place. "Right", she thought, "I've totally forgotten it…"

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I just… well, I was busy with my club activities, and that didn't give me any time to plan it…"

"Saying you needed a leisure activity was a mistake from my part" the redhead commented. "Maybe you can be more effective killing people if you focus totally on that. Being in that club distracts you, especially because of your pink haired friend"

Yandere-chan thought it for a while. Really? She wanted to sacrifice her time with Pippi to eliminate her competence? "I would have done it before, it's true", she said to herself, "but I don't want to stop hanging out with her to be with Senpai…"

"… No"

"Huh?" she asked, confused. "Not what?"

"I won't leave the videogames club" she said determinedly.

"Listen to me, dear, if you are going to stay there without giving me news then I'm going to cause them" she said, in her usual sick tone.

"Cause…?"

"It'd be a really interesting article the one revealing who was causing the serial murders at Akademi. Everyone would read it"

"This counts as blackmail…" Yandere-chan answered, worried.

"We are going to do this: you both start organizing properly and eliminate Kokona-chan, or not only will your Senpai be taken away from you, but also I'll reveal you are a murderer" she added, laughing softly. "I'll concede you an extra favor if you kill her today".

"… It's fine" she said, finally giving up.

"I love dealing with you. I hope you make Kokona-chan suffer. Oh, and I wish you your best luck with Senpai. I don't want you to be caught yet" she added. On the background, she could hear a pen, as she was writing every detail down. "See you today's afternoon, at my office. I want you to tell me every detail"

"Bye" she said before hanging the phone. Then, there already were people going upstairs, Senpai included. Yandere-chan kept looking at him, but instead of fantasying with him, she started to ask questions to herself.

"I don't know if I still want to kill people for Senpai…" Yandere-chan thought. "He has nothing special. Besides, isn't it weird for someone to accept every person who confesses to him? I could confess and that'd be it…"

She started walking towards her classroom, but while her teacher explained psychology to the class, she couldn't help to keep thinking about it.

"Although Senpai is perfect, way too perfect… So perfect he is boring", she said to herself. "I know I saw him in my dream, but my dream doesn't matter to me so much. I suppose it was only a passenger crush. It'd have been cute if it lasted more…"

She spent all the class thinking about it, she even stayed there for a while before lunch. She was too distracted to go out.

"Besides, am not I a monster since I killed so many girls just because of a whim…?" Yandere-chan's face brightened. "No, the real monster… the real monster was who sent me to kill them… Info-chan, you asked me to murder all of those girls to get fame, didn't you? Today, I'll commit my last murder… Let's see how do you react to be killed"


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the class ended, but during lunch Yandere-chan didn't go to the rooftop, or the computer room; she went to the infirmary. It took her a while to get the drug she needed, and when she walked out, she went to the gym. Nobody was there at that time, so it was the perfect place to plan the homicide. When she arrived there, she took her phone and sent a message to Info-chan asking her a favor.

"Let me see, you have taken a few pantyshots until now" she answered. "What do you need?"

"Can I ask you for a screwdriver?" Yandere-chan asked.

"As you desire. Where do you want it to be?"

"Bring it to the gym, please"

She just had to wait a few seconds before Info-chan arrived in person, who smiled and accommodated her glasses when she saw Yandere-chan inside the field.

"Well, this will be five pantyshots. I'll discount them from your pictures of this week" she said, going near her and giving her the screwdriver. "You will finally get rid of Kokona-chan?"

"Actually…" she answered while taking it ", I was thinking about getting rid of another person".

"Oh, really? Of whom?" she asked, smiling sickly.

Yandere-chan got prepared for the first strike.

"Of you".

She'd be dead in an instant, if it wasn't because Info-chan's hand stopped her before reaching her neck.

"Of me? That's not part of the plan, Yandere-chan" she answered, making her smile broader.

"But of my plan" she answered, defying her.

"Oh, is that so? Tell me, why do you want me next to the other corpses?"

"None of your business. Aren't you ready to face the monster yourself created?"

Yandere-chan insisted in stabbing her screwdriver on her neck, but instead of staying there at the gym, Info-chan let her hand go and started running away, naturally.

The Yandere reacted quickly and she started to chase her.

"Teachers! This girl wants to stab me!" she yelled, after entering the school's building.

"Oh, you didn't" Yandere-chan whispered. Finally she reached the glasses' girl hand, and with a quick movement she took the syringe from her skirt and tried to nail it on her neck. Info-chan dodged it, but the black haired girl wouldn't give up so easily. Once the nail was on her skin, the journalist wouldn't open her eyes again.

"First part, done…" she whispered to herself.

"Is something the matter?" A teacher had walked out from her classroom to the hall. "A student just screamed."

"It's nothing, she just had an attack and passed out because of the fright. She has paranoia" Yandere-chan said, taking Info-chan's body. "I'll take her to the infirmary".

"So it wasn't nothing serious" The teacher sighted of relief. "Be careful, Yandere-san. They say there's a serial killer here.

"Don't worry, teacher" she answered. "I can take care on my own".

Of course, she wasn't returning to the infirmary. She just went there with Info-chan on her arms, so she later left to the gym by the back door.

With a quick move from her hand she crossed Info-chan's throat, and after a moment the blood spilled from her neck, soaking Yandere-chan's hands and causing the entire victim's uniform to dye red, combining with her hair and her already broken glasses.

Indifferent, she cleaned the blood soaked screwdriver, and she put it into her right hand. After that, she took a pen and a sheet of paper to leave a little note on her shoes.

"Literature class, surprise me" she said to herself while she left some words on the paper.

With that done, she went to the outside door and she left to the bathrooms. When she walked out of the shower she took her gym uniform and walked to her classroom.

"Another perfect murder", she said, pleased with herself. "Who'd say she'd be the next victim? She didn't even expect that, not to notice she didn't defend herself…" She just waited for someone to find the corpse and think the note was true. "She surely thought I had so much respect for her to stab her".

That afternoon, staying at the gaming club was optional, and Yandere-chan knew that the more away she was from the crime scene the less they'd suspect of her, so she hurried up to grab her bike and leave. Before that, she went to tell Pippi she wouldn't stay until late, but she found strange when she didn't find her in any place she used to be. After half an hour looking for her, without any success, she thought on calling her to ask where she was, but her cellphone didn't have signal.

"Pippi… what's up with you…?" Yandere-chan asked herself. "We're supposed to be friends…"

Yandere-chan's moral burden of having killed Info-chan didn't affect her at all. Her only worry that afternoon was thinking about what happened to Pippi. If she had learnt something at her psychology class, besides learning about rumor spreading and getting to eliminate one of her rivals, it was her friend was definitely depressed. The reason she didn't want to tell her, that was already ahead of Yandere-chan.

"Maybe I could have let her live longer so she investigated for me why was Pippi like that… although, of course, it would have been more complicated to kill her knowing I had a weapon. A screwdriver, who'd say it", she thought while laughing, before going to her bed to sleep.

That night she dreamed of something really pretty. Or someone really pretty, in this case. But it wasn't Senpai.

Next morning, she couldn't recall every detail of what happened in her dream, but she noticed one thing. That dream wasn't like the one she had before her first school day. It was really different. She could recognize perfectly the face of the person with her. Pippi Osu.

"I must be really worried if I dream about her…" Yandere-chan said to herself, after waking up. "It reminded me of when I dreamed with Senpai… I wish that dream came true. "

That day she woke up early, and luckily she didn't have to run with a toast on her mouth, or a toaster. She had a quiet breakfast, and then rode her bike to go to school.

The last Fridays had been euphoria days for Yandere-chan. Euphoria because she knew her rival wouldn't wake up alive. Euphoria because she did it again. Euphoria because she knew nobody would get her Senpai away from her. She had never thought she'd watch Senpai sweetly while he looked at Kokona Haruka, the love who at that time should be dead. She would, if it wasn't because the Yandere noticed her caprice. But, instead looking for her ex loved one with her sight, she rushed to look for Pippi.

She found her right away, fortunately, and Yandere-chan ran to hug her as fast as she could.

"Pippi-chan! Where were you?" she exclaimed.

"Eh…? Here I am, Yandere-chan…" she answered, confused.

"I looked for you yesterday, I didn't find you anywhere" she added. "I was worried…"

"Oh… I'm sorry for leaving, I had a problem when school ended".

"Which problem? Why didn't you tell me, Pippi?" she asked, even more intrigued.

"It's so much to explain it now…" She sighted. "I'll go to the computer lab".

"Again…?"

"I need some time on my own. I'll see you at lunch" she answered before leaving. Yandere-chan stood on her place.

She looked right to her shoe box with no reason, when suddenly someone touched her shoulder.

"Ah?" she said, turning around. In front of her there was a maroon haired boy, who used a pair of brown framed glasses.

"We're bringing school newspapers, do you want one?" the boy answered quickly.

"Oh" the Yandere said, smiling. "Of course".

"It has a five page note about the most recent death at school" he added, accommodating his glasses. "Later".

Right when he left, Yandere-chan browsed the first newspaper page. The main title didn't surprise her at all, but she tried to look shocked just like all the students on the hallway.

"Breaking news; the chief editor's corpse is found. More details on page 10".


	6. Chapter 6

"Incredible, don't you think, Pippi-chan?" Yandere-chan asked from one of the gaming club's chairs. It was already the afternoon and finally she got to talk to her club mate.

"Uh-huh…" she said, while looking at the GAME OVER screen for the umpteenth time. Tired of hearing the music discompose because of playing osu! all the time like a newbie, she looked for another kind of games to play so she could get back the ability she seemed to have lost. There aleady have been more than ten gameplays without noticing, while meanwhile Yandere-chan browsed the school newspaper she got that morning again, by the umpteenth time, revising all the details about the editor in chief's "suicide", actual ex.

"They even put what was written on her suicide note", she answered. "Do you want me to read it?"

"Sure…" She sighted, as down as before.

"Let's see" Yandere-chan cleared her throat before beginning, and she looked for the page with the note. "Here"

"I can't keep standing this burden on my shoulders.

Their corpses weight more than I can handle.

I can't continue without confessing what I had done.

My hands are soaked with the innocent's blood.

Thinking they paid it so I could get my own fame.

I just wanted attention, is that too much of asking?

It is for me.

That's why I finish with my life.

Signed Info-chan.

What do you think?" Yandere-chan ended, and started observating the corpse's picture inside the newspaper.

"Anonymous until the end" Pippi commented, in a better mood since she got a decent rank. "I never knew her real name".

"Neither did me. She was a weird girl…"

"It seems the murders will finally stop. I was already creeping out" she said, shivering.

"Are you playing better?" Yandere-chan asked, after leaning onto the screen.

"Ah? I think so" the pink haired girl answered while trying to open osu! again.

"I know you can do it, Pippi. I'm sure you'll make it" she said smiling, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks…" she said, trying to sound cheered up. Instead, it seemed to worsen her humor, and when the game was over she couldn't help collapsing on the keyboard, looking again at the screen.

"Are you okay…?" Yandere-chan asked, sounding worried.

"I-it's fine…" she said weeping. "I think it's enough for today…"

"Pippi, it's still early. We can play a bit more."

"I'm not feeling very well, f-fine…?" She sighted, cleaning the tears covering her cheeks.

"Pippi-chan…"

"I just…" She paused to breath. "I just hope things go well with your Senpai…"

"Senpai? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You said you liked him, right?" she said, taking her stuff from the lab. "I hope he likes you back…"

"Oh… about that" Yandere-chan said, sounding stoic. "I don't like Senpai anymore."

"Eh? I thought you were crushing for him"

"Well, I was before…" she admitted, taking a hand to her neck. "But not anymore."

"I see… why not?" she asked with a tearful voice.

"Etto… I found out I like somebody else…" she said, looking down shyly.

"Uh huh. I have to leave" Pippi said while turning back. Before acknowledging it, Yandere-chan had hugged her back.

"W-wait I still don't tell you who I like" she added, blushing.

"Let me go, please…" she spitted.

"Pippi, listen to me…"

"Please… I already know that person's not me…" she said, her tears soaking her sailor uniform.

"T-that's not right!" she exclaimed while grabbing her friend stronger. "I found out I like you, Pippi…"

"…" The gamer stood speechless. "Yandere-chan, don't play games with me…"

"I-I'm not playing… I really like you" she whispered.

"Oh… I-I'm glad".

"Eh… You can leave if you want" the embarrassed Yandere said.

"I-I didn't mean it that way" Pippi answered. "I really like you, Yandere-chan…"

"W-why didn't you tell me why you were so depressed? I really worried a lot about you…"

"I didn't want you to hate me just because I'm a lesbian and I like you… I hoped you didn't notice it, so it'd be solved."

"I didn't know it… I'm sorry for making you feel that way, I love you" she said before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too" She smiled.

"Uhm… does this make you my tachi?" she asked shyly.

"I don't know" Pippi commented, smiling, leaning to kiss Yandere-chan's lips. It felt awkward. "I suppose this does."

"Are you going to leave or not?" Yandere-chan laughed.

"I don't want to leave anymore" she answered, smiling even more. "Another ten rounds won't damage anybody. Wanna play?"

"Wanna play"

It was a really happy day for Yandere-chan. She finally made a Senpai notice her. And it was definitely the best one.

And it's done! My first non-one shot fanfic, yuri, about YanSim. I'm so glad it was so well received! I hope I can write more fanfics like this one, but at the moment I'm busy with my original stories. Besides, exams are getting so close ;_; Well, hope you liked this, read you later!


End file.
